Austin Rivers
Austin James Rivers (born August 1, 1992) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Rivers led Winter Park High School to back-to-back Florida 6A state championships in 2010 and 2011. He also played in the 2011 Nike Hoop Summit for the Team USA, and was a McDonald's All-American. He was one of the top rated high school basketball players in the class of 2011, being rated as high as No. 1 by Rivals.com. On September 30, 2010, Rivers committed to Duke University. Rivers gained national recognition after making a game winning 3-pointer against Duke rival North Carolina in 2012. He was drafted with the 10th pick in the NBA draft by the New Orleans Hornets (now Pelicans), playing three seasons there before being traded to the Clippers. On January 16, 2015, Rivers became the first player in NBA history to play for his father, coach Doc Rivers of the Los Angeles Clippers. High school career Rivers was ranked #1 by Rivals.com,1 while being rated as the #3 player by ESPN2 and Scout.com.3 In 2010, Rivers ledWinter Park High School to the school's first state title in a 76–57 win against Dr. Phillips High School in the 6A state championship. Rivers scored 23 points in the game.4 In June 2010, Rivers was a part of the gold medal winning team at the FIBA Americas U18 Championship where he set a Team USA record for an U18 event with 35 points against Canada.5 On August 5, 2010, Rivers was named to the fifth annual Boost Mobile Elite 24 game,6 where he was named co-MVP after he had 25 points, 4 rebounds and 4 assists.7 On September 30, 2010, Rivers committed to Duke University. His commitment was widely covered by ESPN and various other sports networks given his status as the Class of 2011's top recruit.8 He officially signed with the program on November 16, 2010.9 On March 5, 2011, Rivers led Winter Park to back to back Florida 6A state championships with a 52–44 victory over Dr. Phillips High School, in which he had 25 points, 11 rebounds and 4 steals.10 Rivers was named the 2011 Naismith Prep Player of the Year on March 10, 2011.11 He was also an All-American and All-State honoree, and played in the 2011 Nike Hoop Summit for Team USA. College career As a freshman, Rivers played in Duke's exhibition games in China and Dubai during an international tour in August 2011. In the first game against the China men's national basketball team, Rivers scored 18 points on 8–15 shooting and led Duke to a 77–64 victory. In the second game (also against the Chinese national team), Rivers scored 12 points in a 78–66 victory, making several dunks during the first half. In the final game played in Beijing, Rivers chipped in 11 points as Duke topped the Chinese, 93–78.13 In his team's 86–66 victory over the Dubai national team, he scored 16 points, including 10 in the second quarter, on an array of impressive drives. On February 8, 2012, his three-point basket as time expired allowed Duke to overcome an 82–72 deficit with two minutes to play in an 85–84 victory over the University of North Carolina.14 The victory ended North Carolina's 31 game winning streak at the Dean Smith Center.15 On March 16, 2012, Rivers' college career ended in the "Round of 64" of the NCAA tournament, when Duke lost to Lehigh University. Rivers shot 5-14 from the field, while playing 34 minutes. Lehigh led for most of the game, earning their first NCAA Tournament victory.16 On March 26, 2012, Rivers declared for the NBA draft, foregoing his final three years of college eligibility.17 College statistics Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 2011–12 Duke 34 33 33.2 .433 .365 .658 3.4 2.1 1.0 .0 15.5 NBA career On March 26, 2012. Duke announced that Rivers was foregoing his final three years of college and entering the NBA draft. Rivers wrote on Twitter: "I just want to thank all the fans that have supported me this year. It was so fun playing there and becoming a part of the Duke family! … I appreciate everybody, and the support y’all have given me! Duke nation has truly made me a better person and player! Duke #1" The New Orleans Hornets, with the No. 10 pick in the first round of the 2012 NBA Draft, selected Rivers on June 28, 2012. Rivers chose to wear the #25 jersey, the same number his dad wore when he was in the NBA. The night before Rivers said, "I want to be like my dad, only better." Joining him as a rookie on the Hornets was Anthony Davis, the first overall pick of the draft. On July 24, Rivers agreed on a three-year deal with the Hornets. Before the season, Rivers underwent successful surgery to clean up bone spurs in his right ankle. In his NBA debut, Rivers started his first game, filling in for Eric Gordon, and ended with 7 points on 1-9 shooting. On December 14, 2012, he scored a career high 27 points. On March 6, Austin broke his hand. He had successful surgery on March 12, but missed the remainder of the Hornets' season. For his rookie season, he averaged 6.2 points on 37% shooting from the field and 33% from the 3 point line. In April 2013, the Hornets renamed themselves the Pelicans. 2014–15 seasonedit On October 24, 2014, the Pelicans declined to exercise their fourth-year team option on Rivers' rookie scale contract, thereby not extending the contract through the 2015–16 season.2526 On December 20, 2014, he scored a season high 21 points in the 88-114 loss to the Portland Trail Blazers.27 Los Angeles Clippersedit On January 12, 2015, Rivers was traded to the Boston Celtics in a three-team trade involving the Pelicans and the Memphis Grizzlies.28 Three days later, he joined his father at the Los Angeles Clippers after he was traded in a three-team trade involving the Celtics and the Phoenix Suns.29 On January 16, Rivers made his first appearance for the Clippers and became the first son to play for his father in an NBA game.30 On March 31st, 2016, Rivers scored a career-high 32 points in the 117-119 loss over the Oklahoma City Thunder. NBA career statisticsedit Regular seasonedit Playoffsedit Personal Life Rivers is the son of Los Angeles Clippers head coach Doc Rivers and Kristen Rivers (née Campion). His older brother, Jeremiah, played basketball for Georgetown and Indiana and later joined the Maine Red Claws, while his older sister Callie played volleyball for the University of Florida and then played professionally in Puerto Rico. His younger brother, Spencer, is a guard who currently plays for UC Irvine. He was named Austin after former Cleveland Cavaliers guard Austin Carr, while his middle name, James, is in honor of his great uncle Jim Brewer. Awards/Honors *2010 Fiba America U18 Champion *2010 Fiba America U18 MVP *2010 Boost Mobile Elite team selection *2010 Boost Mobile Elite co-MVP *2011 Naismith Prep Player of the Year Award *2011 Morgan Wootten Player of the Year Award winner *2011 McDonald's All-American team selection *2011 Jordan Brand High School All-American team selection *2011 Nike Hoop Summit *2011 All-Freshmen Team Select References See Also *Rivers Family *Gallery:Rivers Family *Gallery:Austin Rivers Category:NBA players